


International Love

by Kitty_Hallows



Category: Het huis Anubis | Das Haus Anubis | House of Anubis, House of Anubis
Genre: F/F, Patrina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Hallows/pseuds/Kitty_Hallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year after Nina mysteriously goes missing, Patricia transfers to a new school, halfway across the globe. PATRINA</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Only One Condition

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

International Love

Nina Martin, a former student at Anubis house, mysteriously left just a year ago. One minute she was in class, and the next thing we knew it was like she never even existed.

Fabian became worried, thinking that we had run out of time to find the mask. Amber was freaking out too, saying she borrowed one of her tops, and never returned it. Joy was having a freaking field day, I’m sure, but showed remorse, none the less. As for the rest of the house... well they were all disappointed but carried on life as usual. As for me, I wanted to know why.

My name’s Patricia. I am currently attending this school, and it’s had its share of mysterious happenings in the past. It’s not too unreasonable to assume something sinister has happened to the American girl, and I’m going to find out just what that is.

“Victor!” I say, spotting out house guardian as he was coming down the stairs.

“Go to bed, Patricia. I haven’t the time for whatever it is you’re concerned about.”

And so he kept putting me off, and putting me off, and eventually I figured he’d never tell me what happened to Nina. I eventually reformed, like the others, and went on about my daily business as usual. Fabian forgot about her as well, soon after, and began to date my best friend Joy. As for Amber, she misses that shirt to this very day.

CH 1: Only one condition

“Hey Alfie!” Jerome calls from the other side of the breakfast table. “Think fast!”

Unfortunately for me, the one time he actually DOES think fast, it’s to my disadvantage.

Jerome hurls a spoon full of mash potatoes at his partner in crime, who immediately ducks and instead lands on my uniform sleeve.

They freeze. “You...” I say, glaring at Jerome. “You stupid, stupid boys! Both of you, you’re both idiots!” I scold, before rushing out of the room.

This is exactly why I requested to join an all girl’s boarding school. I don’t see Amber and Mara getting in random food wars. I don’t see Joy deviously tricking me into some immature plot. Sure, we have our flaws too, but at least ours are sanitary.

“Whoa! Slow down there yacker!”

Oh, and I almost forgot about the dumb nicknames. “You guys can be so incredibly RUDE!”

And it doesn’t stop there. 

All day I dealt with it, like I do every day. Throwing spit balls, making inappropriate noises during class, staring at every girl they meet, laughing at others misfortune.

“Joy, I can’t deal with this anymore!” I assert when, for the fifth time today, I’m hit with food.

“Why not? This time it’s chocolate flavored!” The girl smiles.

I roll my eyes. It’s not funny...

“I just think this school would be a lot better off if-”

“Oh! Hold that though!” Joy interrupts. “Fabian!” She waves, and runs after him.

Even the nice ones. They ruin everything.

Later that evening I burst into Mr. Sweet’s office.

“I’m done. I’m done with this school, I’m done with these students, why haven’t I been transferred yet?”

“Patients, miss Williams! I’m sorry but every school in the area is in the middle of the semester. You’ll just have to-”

“No!” I protest. “I’m done, waiting. I want out of here, NOW!”

“Well, I believe the Holland Academy was here recruiting last week, but-”  
“Fine! I don’t care if it’s a thousand miles from here! Just... get me there as soon as possible!” I insist, and stomp out the doors.

I’d already filled out the required paper work... it’s been sitting there for over a month... so why am I just now hearing about this Holland school? I swear, these teachers can be so stupid at times!

It’s almost time for dinner when Trudy enters my room, announcing I have a visitor.

“Ah, Patricia!” Mr. Sweet greets. “I was just stopping by to let you know, you’ll be heading off to your new school first thing tomorrow morning, so have you’re things ready when the cab comes to pick you up.”

Finally! “Thank you Mr. Sweet!”

“Yes, well, if this is really what you want.”

“All girls, right?” I confirm. “No boys?”

“That’s correct.”

“Then yes.” I nod. “It’s exactly what I want!”

He says his goodbyes, and wishes me luck at the new academy. When I turn around, I notice Joy standing in front of me, her arms crossed and glaring at me angrily.

“How long have you been there?” I smite.

“Long enough to know you’re going away! Patricia, how could you?!” She accuses, stomping her foot.

“Oh, like you care! Look at it this way, you get your room to yourself now.”

Somehow I don’t think this was a comforting benefit to her.

Joy instantly changes from angry to upset, and throws her arms around me and starts crying into my chest. “Don’t leave!”

Now I just felt bad...

“Joy, calm down. It’ll be okay.” I confide. “You still have Fabian.”

She perks up at this. “Oh my gosh! I completely forgot!”

“About Fabian?” I squint. “I never thought that you’d-”

“No, I mean- he and I are supposed to study buddy! Oh, I hope he hasn’t disappeared again...”

And just like her train of thought, she wanders off. Yeah, I can tell I’m going to be greatly missed around here.

Later that night, Mara enters my room in the middle of me packing.

“So it’s true, then.” She sighs. “You’re leaving.”

“Joy told you?” I gather.

“Jerome, actually. Then I heard it from Amber, then Eddy...”

“Eddy?” I question, stopping her there. “Why would he care?”

Mara shrugs. “It just came up. That’s not the point, though!” She walks further in the room and has a seat on my bed. “Why haven’t you told anyone?”

“I don’t know. I guess I just... figured no one would care.” I admit.

“That’s not true! We all care about you, Patricia! And you know it!”

I roll my eyes. “Yeah, maybe YOU care, but no one else seems interested.”

“Well we are.” Fabian says, and I just now notice him at the door.

I explained to them my reasoning, and shut the door before anyone else overhears the conversation. They said they understood, although Mara accused me of stereotyping. Even she can’t ignore the mess those guys make around here, though.

There’s a knock at the door, and Joy steps in.

“There you are!” She excites. “I’ve been looking all over for you!”

“Joy, I’m really sorry about not telling you sooner.” I respond.

“That’s okay.” Joy says, with little interest in my apology. She turns to Fabian. “Where in the world have you been?!”

Oh...

“I was just saying goodbye to Patricia.”

She approaches him now, wraps her arms around him, and gives him a quick kiss. “But I wanted to see you before we’re banished to our rooms after ten.”

“You guys!” Mara scolds. “Not here!”

She points toward the door, and they comply, leaving an awkward silence for me and Mara.

“So... tell me about this new school.” She says.

I think she was trying to act interested and happy for me. I’m glad there’s sane people like her and Fabian who actually care about my happiness.

“Actually I don’t know much about it at all. Only that it’s girl-exclusive, and it’s called...” I ponder. “I think it’s called ‘Holland’ or something like that.”

“Wait... Holland?” Mara intrigues.

“Yeah! That was it.”

She had a horrified look on her face. “Um... Patricia. Holland boarding school was here last week.”

“I know. Mr. Sweet said something about them here recruiting or something...”

“They were! But, I don’t think you were there that day. It was a seminar, and you had to sign up... the lady who represented them gave a lecture on the school, and, well...” She looked dead into my eyes. “It’s an American school, you know.”

My eyes widen. “What? No, I did not know! Mara you’re kidding!”

I just had to be persistent, didn’t I? I had to go to a school, without boys, that moment. Had I listened, maybe I would have picked up when Sweet mentioned there were no schools ‘in the area’ that were taking students at the time.

“Me and my bright ideas...” I groan, slouching further into the seat of the cab.


	2. Stereotypes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

I wait in line at the airport. My tickets are to be picked up at the gate, but they seem to have trouble finding my information. It just keep getting worse by the second.

“Well, I guess I can’t go! Oh well!” I shrug, realizing an upside to the situation.

“There we go! Patricia Williams, age 16?”

Damn.

“It seems there’s extra seats available for our next flight. If you’d like I can move you up an hour.”

I let her do so. I don’t know if it cost any extra, but it’s not like it’s coming out of my pockets anyway.

“Very well. You’ll be in row C, third section down. Enjoy your flight, and thank you for flying with Airline Express!”

Whatever.

It turns out I was seated next to some old man with a coughing problem of some sort. This is going to be one hell of a trip... I just hope he’s the last male I ever see.

And go figure, my head phones break, my phone dies, they handed out all the blankets... can this day get any worse?! Once we land, a plow through the crowd of people, and get to the luggage claim as fast as possible.

After not sleeping at all, I was in no mood to deal with this wait. I figure by the time I get myself some breakfast and a cup of coffee, there’ll be less baggage to sort though, and less people to deal with.

All seemed well, finally. Of course, it was a new day. Right, a new day, at my new school. This could actually be fun, now that I think about it! As the cab approaches the tall building, I feast my eyes on the large building I would soon call ‘home’.

“Thank you!” I call, and wave at the angry cab driver as he leaves the driveway. I think he was upset that I didn’t have any money to tip him with... but that’s his problem.

The structure I stood before was bigger than Anubis house, and brighter in contrast. The doors were modern, unlike those huge stone walls back I had to deal with before, and it just seemed inviting in some way.

“No shoes in the house.” I hear a lady snap, and look to see a women in her fifties glaring at me with razor eyes.

“Um, s-sorry! Are you, the house mother?” I ask.

“I am your new guardian and principal, you may address me as madam Silvia. Why are your shoes still on your feet, child?”

I quickly remove them.

“Very well. The students are in class, there are seven of them living here, please try to be respectful.”

“I-” I begin, but the lady cuts me off.

“Put your things in your room and hurry off to class, now. You’ve already missed the first day, and we wouldn’t want you falling any further behind.”

She was strict, but I’d take ‘madam Silvia’ over Victor any day.

All the students rooms were located on the second floor, and mine was the first one on the right. There was one bed covered in magazines and giant stuffed animals, and one completely empty. I drop my bags on the floor surrounding it, and figure I’ll unpack after school. No need to have madam ‘crazy’ upset with me just yet.

My roommate had a few things scattered around her side of the room, but no food wrappers or half-eaten pizza. Compared to Jerome’s room back at Anubis house, her room was clean. All the things looked relevant to some extent, too. I mean, besides the fashion magazines, she had note books, text books, and clothing articles; of a very bright nature, may I add. I don’t know how well we’ll get along, and if I had a choice, I’d switch right now, but I guess that’s that ‘prejudice’ thing Mara was bugging me about earlier.

Mara, Amber, Joy... I wonder how they’re doing? Are they thinking about me right now? I wonder if they miss me.

I bump into someone in the school hallways, in the middle of my daydreaming.

“Um, sorry!” She blurts, then dashes off before I can respond. Wired.

I double check my schedule to make sure I’m at the right place. They’re in the middle of a class right now, and I’m feeling a little hesitant. Maybe I should just wait until next class period?

“There’s someone at the door!” A voice shouts, and I realize I’d been contemplating too long.

An older lady opens the door, and has a delighted look on her face. “Patricia, I presume! How nice of you to join us!”

Great. Just what I need. A big introduction to draw attention to me. Just, great.

“Class, this is Patricia Williams! She’s part of the exchange program we have set up overseas! I’m sure you’ll all make her feel at home here, now, am I right?”

No response. I take it everyone else was just as annoyed with this lady as I am.

“Very well, please have a seat, Patricia.”

I nod, and take the only open spot in the back.

A large female was in one of the desks next to me, and kept looking over at me. I’m afraid if I make eye contact, she’ll start talking to me, so I ignore her and pretend to listen to our ditzy teacher talk about math.

“Do you speak English?” The fat girl with tan colored skin comments, and I glare in her direction.

“Habla, Englis, Seniorita?” She says slowly this time.

“I’m not stupid you know. And I’m certainly not Mexican.”

She seemed astonished. “What’s wrong with Mexico? Do you have something against Mexicans? Huh?”

The bell rings.

“No, I don’t.” I answer, before standing up and making a bee line for the door.

Somehow, somehow, that thing catches up with me. “Hey! I’m sorry about that earlier stuff. My name is Frankie! What’s yours?”

“Not talking to you any longer.” I state, but the annoying kid kept it up.

“Is that some sort of fancy foreign name?”

See, this is exactly what happens if you make eye contact with students like her. It’s best I nip this in the bud right now, before she thinks we’re bff’s. “Listen, I don’t want to be your friend, I don’t want to sit next to you in class, so just don’t talk to me, and we won’t have any problems.”

I turn away and she doesn’t follow me this time. It’s harsh, but I already have a bad reputation as is. I don’t need her hanging around me to add to the factor! People can be so judgmental about that sort of thing.

Classes went by faster after that. Biology seems like it’s going to be an easy subject, and Literature a pain in my side. I also got to know some of the students who go here and are in my classes, so at least I’m making friends.

When the day was done, I could hardly believe it. I did come in a little late, but still, only four classes a day! I’m loving this ‘block rotation’ thing they have here. I won’t have to go to Math and Gym every day of the week, which is a huge plus!

Things are looking up, until I enter my room to see the girl from before in my room.

“I thought I told you to stop following me, creep!” I shout, hoping someone would come and get her out.

“What’s going on?” I hear, and a brunette female peaks out from one of the other rooms.

“She’s in my room, she’s not supposed to be here!” I complain. “Someone get Silvia!”

The two just store at me, until the brunette spoke. “Okay, um... I think you must be in the wrong dorm...”

“And the wrong country.” The other mocks.

“What house are you supposed to be in?” The girl asks, ignoring the rude comment from her friend.

“Woodland.” I state, handing her the paper work.

She examines it carefully. “That can’t be right.”

“She’s one of those fancy foreign exchange students, Marissa. Misses Johnson was telling us earlier she comes from ‘over seas’ or whatever.”

“I’m right here, you know!”

The Marissa girl confirms that I must be Destiny’s new roommate, and welcomes me to the house. I can’t believe this... I have to share a room with THAT. It’s so unfair.

“Kids! Dinner!” Silvia calls, and Destiny stands up.

“You gonna move, or are you too cool for that too?” She says, putting her hands on her hips and snarling at me.

I step aside, still unable to comprehend the fact that I have to LIVE with it.

There were four seats at the table, which had all the food on it. The other students were putting everything on their plate, and taking it to the couches by the TV. I follow suit, although it feels a bit too casual.

There’s supposed to be seven students, plus me, living at this house. I only saw five.

“So who’s the new girl?” One of the blonde’s ask, referring to me. There were two of them, and they looked identical.

“My name’s Patricia.” I respond.

“Oo! Your accent is sexy!” An older looking girl with curly brown hair notes aloud.

“Is it French?” The blond continues. Or... maybe it was the other blond...

“Sorry we’re late!” I hear behind me, before I’m able to answer either of them.

From the living room entrance a punk female with short, red-orange hair comes walking in.

“Mindy where have you been? And where’s that little troublemaker friend of yours? She was with you, wasn’t she?” Silvia scolds.

“Yeah, you guys are totally missing out! We’re meeting the new girl!” The brunette form before explains.

“Be right there. I swear, she was right behind me...”

Maybe I do have a problem with judging people before I meet them. Silvia described Mindy’s friend as a ‘troublemaker’. She also said she was the rebel chick’s friend. But the girl who entered was the last thing I expected...

“Nina?”


	3. Destiny's Slave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

CH 3: Destiny’s Slave

She stopped in her place, and the room was silent. Everyone looked confused, and her especially. Not because she didn’t recognize me, though. ...no, she defiantly recognized me.

“What are you doing here?” She says, almost disgusted.

I ignore her reaction for now, place my food on the table, and hop over the couch.

“Nina, you’re still alive!” I state, after examining her. “Do you know how worried everyone was? Oh my god, the mark!”

Immediately, I pull up the sleeve of her wrist to see if the mark of Anubis was still there. Before I could, though, she swats my hand away and pulls back.

“Patricia, what are you doing?” She scolds, like she has no idea what I’m talking about.

“Oh yeah! Heads up on the new girl, she’s a freak!” Destiny calls, and I realize I may have just made a scene.

“Des, I think Nina and her have already met.” Marissa notes.

“Is it true? Do you know this kid, Nina?” The red head remarks.

She sighs. “...we, went to school together. A long time ago.”

This is insane... first I get transferred to America, and now Nina’s here too? What kind of black magic is this?!

“I think I remember you telling me about that, actually.” One of the twins remembers. “You went to a British boarding school before coming back to the states, right?”

No response. What’s her problem.

I’ll probably talk to her later, in private, and find out what’s going on. No one’s heard from her in over a year, and she’s acting like we don’t even exist! She has some explaining to do.

I return to my meal, and it’s quiet at first.

“...so, my name’s Kelly, by the way.” The curly brunette says, and offers her hand.

I accept. “Nice to meet you.”

“I’m Ember!”

“I’m Starlight!”

The twins answer simultaneously. It’s not like I can tell the two apart, anyway...

“And I’m Marissa.” Marissa greets. “Sorry if I was rude earlier, I usually don’t talk about others in third person.

Mindy sits right between me and Kelly, even though there’s hardly any room.

“Mindy.” She says, cramming more food into her mouth. For someone deathly skinny, she sure does like to eat.

“You already know me.” Nina says, sitting on the opposite side on the floor.

Everyone looks to the Latina now, who won’t so much as make eye contact with the group.

“...Destiny?” Marissa pries. “Do you have something against the new girl?”

“Yeah. She told me not to talk to her.”

Ouch. That certainly wasn’t winning me any popularity points with this group...

“Don’t worry, she says that to everyone.” Nina defends. ...sorta.

Destiny just shrugs, and the room returns to quiet. What a terrible first impression, but, how could I have known!?

After dinner, I pull Nina aside. “We need to talk.”

“No.” Nina states. “Look, I know that ‘nice’ isn’t really your policy Patricia, but if you’re going to harass my friends,”

“I’m sorry about that!” I blurt.

“Too late!”

Nina turns around and walks to the stairs before I could so much as get another word in. I turn around in rage and head back into the living room. How dare she treat me this way!

I was just worried about her is all, with all this ‘forfeit your life’ stuff Sibuna was talking about before she left. She won’t even give me the time of day, though, since I’ve been rude to her so called ‘friend’. Yeah, right! I’ve been friends with Nina way longer than that Destiny girl!

Later that night, I was informed of curfew, and told it was lights out when the clock strikes midnight.

“Heeeey.” I greet my roommate, upon entering our dorm.

She doesn’t respond in any way.

“Um, so. About today...” I begin, but wonder if she even knows I’m here.

Destiny had her lamp shone on her magazine, which she was intently staring at and flipping through.

I sit next to her. “Des, I wanted to make up for my behavior this morning.”

She sets down her magazine, but still doesn’t look at me. “Oh, great master, am I allowed to speak once more? Oh, praise the lord!”

Her sarcastic remarks were making it much harder to do this.

“Um, right. The thing is, it was wrong of me to act that way-”

“You mean superior?”

Kill me. “Yeah... but, I realize I’d made a mistake, and I’m willing to make it up to you. However you like.”

She pretends to consider it. “Hm, no chance!” Then returns her focus to her fashion magazine.

I put my hand over it, forcing it down. “Please, Des!”

“Don’t call me ‘Des’.”

“Destiny!” I correct, still in the same desperate tone. “I was just nervous, alright? I was afraid to come to a new school, and I thought you were trying to make fun of me, and... really I’m really sorry!”

It certainly wasn’t all true, but I was willing to say and do anything to get her to like me.

“...Let me make it up to you.” I plead.

Just when I think she’ll never believe me, she lets out a sigh. “...okay, Patricia. But I get to pick just how you’re going to be repaying me.”

“Yes!” I excite, “Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!”

She smirks. “You have to be my personal assistant for the rest of the week.”

The rest of the week? ...okay. Well it was Wednesday night. “Three days? I think I can manage that.” I reply, slightly nervous of what’s Destiny has in store for me.

School the next day, and Nina was still ignoring me. Talk about turning the tables... I feel like a complete outcast here.

Halfway through English class, one of the girls from our house taps me on the shoulder. I think her name is Mindy...

“So you’re from that creepy Anubis house Nina’s been telling me about.”

We were in the middle of instructions for a project, but I wasn’t really interested in it anyway. It’s more important I get on her good side this moment.

“Yeah.” I reply. “And ‘creepy’ is an understatement.”

“Patricia, I realize you are new here, but we do not tolerate talking during class time. And Mindy... you should know better by now.” The teacher informs us.

I shrug in her direction, and continue to listen to Mrs. Simmons explanation on verbs. A minute later, Mindy places a note on my desk.

‘So is it true you guys almost lost your life searching for that cup thing?’ It read.

Nina must really trust this Mindy girl if she’s willing to disclose private Sibuna information. I guess if she already knows, though, there’s no point in not explaining further.

‘More than a couple times. Searching for the Ankh pieces was the hardest thing I’ve ever done.’

With that, I slide the piece of paper back to Mindy when the teacher’s back is turned. She looks over it, and I pretend to listen to the lesson.

How much does she know? And how much has Nina told the others in the house? I probably won’t know until I befriend everyone. That’s gonna take some time.

‘Why didn’t you try to sell it?’

I wonder that too. Nina said she’d destroyed the cup, so no human would ever be granted eternal life. Later I found out she’d secretly kept it, and hid it in the attic. Maybe Nina hoped to get a pay off from the thing, and not share with the rest of us.

‘don’t know.’ I reply, and hand the scrap of paper back.

On second thought, Nina would never do that. I’m still curious as to her reasoning for keeping it all this time. It could very well be because of the trouble we’d all been through to obtain it... maybe I’ll ask her one day.

Immediately after school, Destiny bombarded me with her books.

I saw her and waved hi, but she didn’t say anything and continued toward me. Next thing I know, she throws these ten pound books at me as well as her backpack, which must have been full of rocks because it was HEAVEY!

“It’s my homework.” She explains when I stare at her in confusion.

“What, for the rest of the semester?!” I criticize.

“For tonight, and Friday’s math. I take AP classes, Patricia. And as I’m sure you’ve probably never even heard of them, I’ll explain it to you; they’re advance placement for academically thriving students such as my self.”

“How the hell are you going to get all this done?!” I question, then freeze when I realize the devious smirk upon her face.

“You’re gonna do it.”

On top of my own homework, which I already didn’t understand, I had to do her smart-people work as well. The stuff in the backpack didn’t have to be done until Monday, but I assume she’ll bring even more homework from tomorrow’s classes for me to do over the weekend. I skip out on my own work and sit in my room, trying to decipher her advanced physics book.

“Hey, roomy!” Destiny greets, “I’m hungry, and Silvia says dinner won’t be done for another half hour.”

So wait, you fucking pig!

“Did you want me to sneak some food from the kitchen or something?” I guess, keeping my personal thoughts to myself.

“You’re a very good servant, aren’t you?” She comments. “Get to it.”

I hate being ordered around by her. I hate doing her stupid homework, and I hate taking the blame for the trouble she causes. I can’t wait for this to end.


	4. Back to Square One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

CH 4: Back to square one

Destiny might be a bitch, but her best friend Marissa is surprisingly shy. I remember bumping into her in the hallways on my first day at this school. She seemed to be in a hurry, and was very apologetic for running into me. At least some people in this school know their place.

“Hey.” Destiny waves when we pass each other in the halls, and I smile and wave back.

After three days of doing everything she tells me, all I get is a ‘hey’. Well, it’s enough for me. At least she’s not bashing on me in front of the rest of the house anymore. I’m pretty sure this is the first time she’s actually regarded me in a friendly matter since the incident, actually.

I arrive in my English class afterwards. It’s good to have Destiny off my case, but I still have this Mindy chick bugging me about Nina’s past. I don’t want to get on her bad side, but I seriously think if she wants to know that bad then she should just ask her ‘best friend’ herself.

‘Why did you leave Anubis house anyway?’ Her note read. She was changing the subject yet again, but whatever makes her happy.

‘Boys’ I scribble down and throw the paper on her desk.

“Enough said.” The girl comments aloud, and I nod.

With that she kept the note to herself and started playing with her phone. I should really be paying attention anyway, since I was already behind on a lot of my work.

I was having some difficulty following along in Debate class, mainly because I had skipped the paper I was assigned about animal experimentation. It’s not my fault! Destiny had advanced trigonometry! We were at the last couple minutes of the class, though, so I guess I survived it.

The bell rang, and I start to leave.

“Oh... oh no! No this is terrible!” Marissa moans.

Ignore her and leave like everyone else, or gain possible friend points and try to help her out? ...

“What’s the matter?” I ask, approaching the troubled girl.

“Oh, hey. It’s Patricia, right?”

I nod.

“Have you seen the speakers panel list for next week yet?” She questions as she points to the piece of paper hanging in front of us.

I quickly scan over it.

“Hey! You made lead presentation!” I note. “Congratulations!!”

“No, not congratulations!” Marissa freaks. “I can’t argue animal rights in front of the whole class!”

“Uh, yeah you can.” I confide. “I saw you working on that debate paper all weekend. You even missed dinner last night because you were too busy ‘adding in some last-minute research’ or whatever it was you called it. ...point is I’m sure you’re well prepared.”

Marissa plops down at the desk next to her, and momentarily burry’s her face in her hands. “No...” She looks up, desperate, and I take a seat next to her.

“Why not?”

“I might have done the research, but nothing I do could prepare me to speak in front of the entire class. I’m just too nervous! I don’t know what to do! I mean, I only worked so hard because I thought someone else more confident could use my research to enhance their original ideas. You know, someone who has a general idea on the subject, AND can talk in front of people. If I go up there and try to argue animal rights, I’ll probably end up doing the exact opposite!”

She was really freaking out here, and I think I actually felt bad for her. I used to have a bit of stage fright too; I know the feeling.

“I’m sure if we just talk to Hudson, we can work it all out.” I say in attempt to calm her down.

All the students had left by now, and our teacher had retreated to her office.

“Misses Hudson?” I call, knocking on the side of the door.

“Yes? Come on in, girls.”

We do.

“Hi, so, we wanted to talk to you about the recent listing for the speakers panel. You see-”

“Patricia, if Marissa has a problem with my selections, then don’t you think she should tell me herself?”

I look to Marissa, who stood nervously behind me. I step aside, and wait for her to say something.

She appeared shaky, but spoke anyway. “Um... You see, I don’t feel like I am the right choice to argue this upcoming topic... and...”

Our teacher stands, and places some papers in one of her cabinets. It’s almost as if she’s challenging Marissa to speak up.

“And I just can’t do it!” The troubled girl cries.

Miss Hudson pauses, and smiles briefly. “Dear, I’ve reviewed your report and I must say, never before have I read a paper more passionate and dedicated about any topic I’ve assigned in this class. No student has ever had this strong an opinion, nor put this much time into one of my projects. Some, by the way, didn’t put any effort.” She adds, looking in my direction momentarily.

I shrug.

“The thing is, I’m sick of sitting through boring debates that students don’t care about. I’m sure you’ll do fine. No, I’m sure you’ll give a powerful argument on why animals should be forbidden to be used in scientific experimentation!”

She simply walks away afterwards, leaving me with a terrified Marissa and a new problem to be responsible for. Just great...

No one really saw Marissa for the rest of the day. Apparently she’d locked herself in her room after she got back from school and no one knows why. The 12th grade student who shares a room with her complaining about how she couldn’t get to her room, and asked Silvia to unlock it.

“Kelly, it is almost supper time. I’m sure you can wait until after I’ve finished cooking dinner to get whatever it is that’s so important, am I right?”

“Silvia I-”

“Right?” Silvia pushes, and the curly haired female nods, not wishing to upset the house mother.

We all sat around the television as usual. I learned we only get stupid channels, like the news or educational programs, but it provides good background noise sufficeive.

“Did anyone else think this week’s History test was insane?” One of the twin’s comments as she sits down.

“I think I’m seriously going to fail that class!” Mindy replies.

“I didn’t think it was that bad!” Nina shrugs. “Yeah, there was some material on there that mister Johnson defiantly didn’t cover, but they were mostly common sense.”

“Nina, ‘what year did the first plane break the sound barrier’ is NOT common sense!” The twin on the left explains, and we all laugh.

“No, actually, I agree with Nina. The test was pretty easy. I still think I’m going to fail, though.” Mindy announces.

The food was pretty good. Silvia’s cooking might not compare to Trudy’s, but it was still better than the school cafeteria’s sad excuse for lunch.

“How’d you do on the test Patricia?” Destiny asks, and everyone seems a little confused at the fact she’s talking to me.

I was stunned at first, but figure I shouldn’t act too surprised. “Oh, just fine. I was lost on the first half, but Johnson said I could re-do it because I haven’t been there for the first three chapters.”

No one said anything, and I was starting to become nervous. Were they still mad at me, even though me and Destiny made up?

Then Mindy spoke. “If you want, I guess I could help you study before your retake.”

“And, you can borrow my notes if you want!” Kelly chimes in. “You know, if I ever get them out of my room.”

Yes! Finally, they’re accepting me!

“I think I have a few of the quizzes he handed back, if you want to look at those.”

“Yeah, the questions on there are practically identical to the ones on the test!” The twins offer.

“Wow, thanks everyone! I’d really appreciate that!”

“Don’t worry about it.” Destiny smiles. “You’re going to be behind, that’s just the way it is! And we’re here for you if you need us to fill you in.”

“Yeah, on any subject, really.” Nina adds. “If you’re falling behind in any of the other subjects, then I’m sure any one of us would be willing to-”

Finally, things were heading in the right direction for me. Then Marissa stormed in the room.

Everyone looks in her direction. Her eyes were puffy and red, and she looked like she’d been crying.

“Marissa! What happened?” Destiny asks, showing concern for her friend.

She embraced her friend shortly, and once they’d parted, Marissa pointed an accusing finger in my direction.

“This is all your fault! Not only do I have to give a presentation in front of the ENTIRE class, but now Misses Hudson expects it to be the best argument of the semester! Do you know how much pressure that is?!”

Fuck...

“I hate you Patricia!”

With that she runs back up to her room. Destiny calls after her, glares at me momentarily, then follows her.

Just great. No one would even look at me, except Nina, who was glaring at me angrily in an unforgiving way. Back to square one...

After a very awkward dinner, I make my way up to Marissa’s room. It was the only door that was closed, so I assume she must be in there. And I sorta could hear her talking to Destiny.

“It’s kinda your own fault.” Destiny was saying, before I open the door.

“It is not! It’s all hers!” She accuses, and Destiny spins around.

I step inside and shut the door. “Marissa, look...”

“Patricia, I don’t think you should really be in here right now.” Destiny suggests.

I wasn’t going to solve anything by leaving, though. I had to do something, or I may never be accepted here.

“Marissa.” I persist, against Destiny’s suggestion. “I’m really really sorry about what happened at school, but I seriously didn’t mean for any of that to happen!”

She wipes away her tears, and her entire body tenses. “You’re the one who suggested I go talk to her. Hudson said that she expected me to give a powerful argument about animal rights. As far as I’m concerned, you’re the reason I’m under so much pressure, and I’ll never, ever forgive you!”

“I said I was sorry!” I argue.

Marissa crosses her arms.

“Maybe if you hadn’t written such an amazing paper-”

“Destiny, who’s side are you on?”

Destiny shuts up, looks in my direction with a puzzled expression, and shrugs. I can’t blame her, either. She understands I never meant to get her bestie in this mess, but no one else would.

“Get out of my room. Now! I’m done with you Patricia, I don’t ever wanna see you again!”

I try to protest, but she threatens to start yelling, and I realize it best I give her more time to cool off.

There has to be something I can do to fix this. Maybe I could try talking to Miss Hudson again- no, wait. That’s what got me in this mess in the first place. I should have never got involved! It’s too late now, though. I’m in this, and I can’t just ignore it. I’ll have to do something, whether Marissa wants my help or not.

But what? How can I help her if she doesn’t want to see me? Perhaps I could enlist Destiny’s help, or maybe Mindy. They’re the only two who even acknowledge my existence at this point, plus Marissa isn’t ignoring them.

“Just give her a week or two.” Mindy suggests. “Marissa’s been mad at people before, but she usually gets over it pretty quickly. Trust me- that girl can’t hold a grudge for the life of her!”

“But I can’t wait a week or two. My test retake is in two days!”

“You can just borrow my notes then.” She reasons.

“You take notes?” I say skeptically.

Mindy rolls her eyes. “Borrow someone else’s notes from class. I bet Cassi would lend you hers! She’s top of the class, and she doesn’t even live at Woodland.”

At least she was trying to help. “I guess that solves the studying problem, but... I still have to live with these people! I don’t want to live here if everyone-”

“Oh, Nina’s coming. Sorry, but I can’t be seen talking to you.” Mindy notes, then shoves me off to the side, signaling me to leave.

It’s insane how much people care about their reputation! I can’t believe I’m one of them. Sometimes I wonder if it’s all really worth it, and if I should even care what these people think. It’s going to be hard living here if everyone’s too afraid to talk to me, so I guess I better talk to Destiny about what she thinks I should do. It should be fairly easy, since she and I are roommates.

It wasn’t until midnight that she’d actually came in, and I was having trouble staying awake. Staying up late doing her homework has really taken a toll on my sleeping habits, and I’ve been exhausted since.

“Oh good, you’re still up!” She notes. “I wanted to talk to you about this situation with Marissa.”

“Me too.” I admit. “I really didn’t mean to upset her.”

“I know.” Destiny cuts off. “She’s just stressed, and she needs someone to blame. Unfortunately that someone is you. I just want you to know that you don’t have to feel bad, okay?”

I sat up now, and sighed loudly. “I do feel bad, though. She looked so terrified, and I only made it worse.”

Destiny shrugs.

“Des, I want to do something to-”

“Don’t call me Des.”

“...DESTINY.” I correct. “I want to help her. I just don’t know how.”

She paces around, contemplating on what I said. Finally, “I don’t know.”

So much for that...

“But, if you really want to help her, then I’ll let you know if I think of something.”

“Thanks Des.” I smile.

She pauses and stares at me.

“...stiny.” I finish.

She nods happily and turns the lights out, and I figure I better sleep on it before making any decisions.


	5. Cassi-astrophy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

CH 5: Cassiastrophy

“Hey.” She greets, taking her seat next to me.

“Hey.” I reply. Now that I’ve gotten to know her, I’m glad I didn’t completely alienate her. She’s been really helpful the past few days in trying to solve this issues I’m having with Marissa.

“Any ideas yet?” She asks.

“Nope.”

The class bell rings, and our math teacher begins her lesson as the last few students trail in.

“Please grab a quick-quiz from my desk, and start on it immediately! We have a lot to cover today, so finish as quickly as possible!”

Of course Destiny was first to finish. On top of regular geometry, she’s in all these advanced math classes that use complex equations like these in even more complex problems. Doing her homework was an absolute nightmare! I have a new respect for all the geeks and nerds in those classes.

Being done, she starts talking to me again, this time in a whisper.

“I have an idea that may buy you back her friendship. I’ll tell you about it at lunch, alright?”

I nod.

“Just meet me in the court yard on the far side of the building. Oh, and you may want to double check your work on number seven.”

I hate to admit it, but she’s pretty smart. I trust whatever she has planned will help to solve this thing once and for all.

Before lunch, though, I had history. I had to decline Misses Johnson’s offer to let me retake the test during lunch, which means I’m going to be stuck here after school tomorrow after his meeting. It doesn’t matter, considering no one at the house will talk to me anyway.

Both twins had History class with me. Unlike at the house, they always sat at the same desk every day in class. It was easy to distinguish between the two; the seat closest to me was Ember, and the one on the other side was Starlight. Ember wouldn’t talk to me, though, so I couldn’t get her input on some of the things Johnson was talking about. I managed, though.

Before class gets out, Misses Johnson points out the student Mindy had mentioned, Cassi, after I mentioned I wanted to borrow her notes. I gather my things and follow her out into the hall.

“Sure Patricia, why don’t you stop by High Oak house after school? It’s the one right behind the house you’re staying at.”

“Okay, thanks.” I smile.

“Anytime.” She comments as I’m walking off.

At lunch Destiny had given me a full overview of her idea to get Marissa to stop hating me.

She had said that I needed to get on the supporting panel for animal rights. At first I was confused, and told her there’s no way Hudson would let me anyway after I didn’t turn in a paper. Then Destiny went on about how there was no other option, and being on the panel was the only way to get Marissa to forgive me. She said that Marissa is convinced that I’d made the whole presentation thing even worse, and what better way to show her it’s not so bad then to go on the panel and back her up on her topic. It made sense, after a while. At first I was only trying to help her get out of it. It’s obvious if I want to help her, I need to force her to face her fears and conquer them. If she has a good experience arguing her claim, maybe she’ll forget about being mad at me! What better way to do that then to help her portray her ideas and back her up when she starts to get nervous?

There was only one problem, though. Hudson had already picked everyone who was going to be on the panel. They’ve all been studying and gathering facts for the debate, and even if she did let me on I’d be way far behind. How could I convince her to let me on the panel, AND give a good argument when I don’t know the first this about animal experimentation and whatnot?

Destiny mentioned that if I find a way to get on a panel, then she’d gather research on the topic. It was going to be hard, but it was worth a shot.

“Hello?” I speak, knocking at the door of the High Oak house.

A lady answers the door. I start to explain how I needed to borrow some notes from Cassi, but she had already came running down the stairs and dragged me inside. The house mother seemed pretty lenient about it.

Cassi pulled me by the hand into her room, and said I could have a seat if I wanted. I sit on one of the beds in the room, and wait while she shifts through one of her folders.

“So when’s your retake?” She intrigues.

“Tomorrow evening.” I respond. “Miss Johnson has a staff meeting today, otherwise I’d be doing it this afternoon.”

“At least you’ll have more time to study this way.” The girl says.

I look around her room while she was picking out the papers related to the subject. There were some posters up of famous actresses, and a calendar which portrayed pictures of girls in bikinis.

Now that I think about it... I’ve never so much talked to Cassi until today. I wonder how she knew my name, and where I lived. I could just be paranoid, though. I didn’t want to offend her, but I still wanted to know.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” I say, against my better judgment.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“I was just curious, how did you know I lived in Woodland house?” I ask. “I know it’s right by yours and all, but it just seems a little... I don’t know. Wired, considering we don’t really know each other.”

“You know Mindy, right? And Mindy knows me.” Cassi explains. “Mindy mentioned that you might need to borrow some history notes from me, considering you had just transferred from overseas.”

“Okay but how did you know she was talking about me?” I reason.

“Um... well your accent sorta gave it away.” Cassi shrugs, then hands me a stack of papers.

I felt a little silly now, and slightly embarrassed.

“Here’s all the notes from the first three chapters, and the definitions. ...Patricia are you okay?” She notes, probably realizing how awkward I felt.

“Yeah, I’m good. Thanks.”

I stood from the bed and took the papers from her now.

“You’re face is red. Are you feeling sick? You should probably have a seat.” Cassi persists, and presses her hand on my shoulder, forcing me back down. “I’m gonna get you some water, okay? You stay here”

So here I am, sitting in this room with a stack of history notes, and no one has come back yet. It’s been five minutes, and I decide she must have forgot about me.

Just as I go to open the door, I run into her.

“Oh! Hey, feeling better yet?” She asks, then steps inside.

She didn’t have any water with her, but she kinda smelled like flowers and her hair looked a little different.

“Um... yeah, like I said before, I’m really okay.” I remind. “I should get going, you know, so I can look over these notes and-”

“Alright, let’s go back to your place so I can help you study for your retake! You’ll need all the help you need- that test was absolutely impossible!”

“Actually I didn’t really ask for your-”

“Well, not TOTALLY impossible, considering I aced it.” She continues. “Anyway, what were you gonna say?”

Aced the test...?

“Uh, I said let’s get going!” I say. She smiles and drags me out by the hand.

Once we got to woodland house, Silvia greeted Cassi and I. I was surprised she knew who Cassi was, but I guess her and Mindy must hang out a lot according to her. It’s hard to believe that a girl who dresses in such dark clothing and spikes her hair up could be friends with the an ‘all A’s’ honor roll student. Stranger things have happened, though.

“Patricia, are you listening?!” Cassi accuses. “I said what’s the year of the day a plane broke the sound barrier?”

“Um...” I stumble. “Nineteen eighty five?”

She shakes her head.

“Patricia, is there something, I don’t know, distracting you? Maybe?”

Sorta. I’m still trying to figure out why she and Mindy are friends. “No, nothing’s distracting me. I just don’t think questions like that is exactly common sense.”

“But I just told you the answer a second ago.” Cassi reasons. “Tell me what’s going on, we can’t focus on work until you get whatever it is you’re thinking about off your chest.”

“Really, Cassi. It’s nothing!” I reiterate. “I just want to study for my retake tomorrow, if that’s alright. I promise I’ll pay attention this time!”

She didn’t respond in any way, besides just looking at me. I figure that must mean she’s let it go, and go to reach for one of the papers.

Cassi puts her hand down on mine, then scoots closer to me.

“Look, don’t feel nervous. I have feelings for you too, so it’s okay!”

What?!

“Cassi-”

“Shhh...” She warns, placing her finger on my lips. “It’s okay. If you don’t want to admit it yet, then you don’t have to. I’ll wait until you’re comfortable.

She started to move closer to me, and at the risk of completely losing her help, I shoot backwards.

“Stop it! I don’t have feelings for you, I’m not gay!” I blurt all at once.

Now she looked as embarrassed as I did when I started questioning her back at High Oak house. Her face was flush, and her expression showed shock.

“Oh...” She sighs, looking down.

“...Cassi, look. I’m sorry.” I say, approaching her. “That sorta came out wrong, but I’m kinda straight. No, I mean, I am straight, but, you’re a really nice girl, and...”

She looked like she was sobbing with her hands over her face like that.

I put my hand on her shoulder. “and you know, you really shouldn’t feel bad,”

Before I could finish my sentence, Cassi shot up, took hold of my face, and planted her lips on mine. I instantly force myself away, but before I could say anything she had ran out of the room. She’s one wiiiiiired girl.

She left her notes and everything here, so I figure I’ll just have it delivered to her house, or even get Mindy to take it to her. I definitely didn’t want to be seeing her again after that. I was trying to have sympathy for her, but not after that! That was just rude, kissing me like that!

I’m sure she’s left by now, though, so I head down stairs. Destiny sent me a text to meet her in the laundry room, and I didn’t want to keep her waiting.

When I enter, I see she’s wearing all black clothes and a black hat, with dark sunglasses.

“Uh, what the hell are you doing?” I ask.

“Shh!” She scolds. “Close the door!” Destiny whispers.

I do so. “What’s all this about?”

“I got the papers.” She says, before looking in both directions first.

“This isn’t a spy movie, you know.” I point out.

Destiny takes off the sunglasses in an annoyed way and looks at me with frustration. “I’m trying to be secretive, okay! God!”

“Then why are we in the laundry room! We share the same room!” I reason.

“Because! ...” She was stuck. “...Patricia just go with it.”

I shrug, and she puts the sunglasses back on.

“I got the papers...” Destiny repeats in a low voice, then slides a black folder across the washing machine.

“Thank, you?” I say, then pick it up.

“Now get outta here, before the fuzz finds ya.”

I look at her awkwardly before walking out. Speaking of wired girls... Destiny certainly qualifies.

This is just what I needed! Discussion questions and responses for animal experimentation rights! With these, I’ll be ready for anything! There’s even a copy of Marissa’s report in here, so I’m all set. All I have to do is study these, plus my history homework, and by Monday afternoon everything will go back to normal! ...so I guess I have a lot of studying to do.

After I retook the test, Misses Johnson said she’d average my scores for a final result. I wish she would have just taken my end score- I did so much better than the last time! Apparently the school doesn’t have a special policy for students who miss the first few weeks of school, though, so I’ll have to follow regulations. Anyway, now I have to beg Hudson to let me on the panel.

“Hello Patricia.” She greets when I enter her room. “What are you doing after school so late?”

“I finished that paper about my take on animal experimentation, ma’am.” I say.

“You mean the one that was due at the beginning of the weak?” She questions.

Already off to a stellar start...

“Yeah, sorry about that. I had... um, lots of other homework I had to catch up on. But it’s finished now!”

“Very well, hand it over. You do understand I’ll have to dock you a few points, though. Considering this is worth points to dock...” Hudson comments, though as she flipped through it she looked slightly intrigued.

“Run along, now.”

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about the panel.” I persist.

“Patricia, I’ve already told you, I am not taking Marissa off the-”

“No! I mean... I want to be ON the panel.” I say, getting to the point.

She looked at me in disbelief. “You do, now? Is this a joke?”

“No ma’am, I’ve done the research, and I really feel strongly on this topic! I think I could really contribute to the argument Monday morning, if you’d give me a chance.”

She was reading a couple sentences at the bottom of the second page, and though I don’t interrupt, wait patiently for her to finish. “Yes, there are some very strong points here...” She scanned over, and it looked like she may even change her mind. “Alright, Patricia. I’ll add you to the panel. But you better be prepared, the other students have been studying all week for this and I don’t want you uninformed just because you missed a few meetings.”

“Yes!” I excite. “Thank you Misses Hudson!”

“This is a substantial amount of work. I’m trusting you on this, Patricia.”

“You won’t be sorry!” I say, and rush out of the room before she changes her mind.

Back at Woodland house, everyone else is already having dinner. I must have spent more time on that test than I had thought.

“There you are, where have you been, Patricia!” Silvia scolds when I enter the dining room.

“Sorry Madam Silvia.” I begin. “But I was actually at school-”

“I don’t care what you were doing in your free time, Miss Williams, now sit down and eat.”

“Yes Madam.”

When I entered everyone stopped talking. Marissa must have been complaining about how I had ‘ruined her life’ and whatnot, and no one wanted to talk to me.

Most everyone’s almost finished eating anyway, and I’ve just got here. Nina had already finished her food, and didn’t stick around to chat. It was me, Mindy, Kelly, and the twins now.

“So I hear you kicked Cassi to the curb.” Mindy comments. “You just can’t stop pissing people off, can you?”

“Like it’s my fault she’s interested in me!” I defend.

“You got a point.” Mindy shrugs.

“What’s wrong with Cassi anyway?” Kelly questions. “She’s a bright young individual. Pretty attractive too, compared to some of the students here.”

“What’s wrong is I’m not exactly a lesbian.” I say. “You know, not attracted to girls?”

“That would explain it!” Mindy says, and Kelly nods.

“I think that two girls dating, would be totally inappropriate at an all girls school.” Ember adds. “I mean, what if someone had to share a room with someone like that?”

“Well, I don’t think they should be kicked out of the school just because-”

“I didn’t ask for your opinion!” The blond glares. “Jeez!”

I throw my hands up, not saying a word.

All weekend I reviewed the questions for the debate. My housemates were starting to talk to me again, but I’m sure once I prove to Marissa today that I can be of help, no one will be paranoid of being seen talking to me or any of that crap. Lunch is almost over, and I double check the order of my papers one last time before heading off to Debate class.

“Alright, time to go fight for animal rights!”


End file.
